


Significance

by TimmyJaybird



Series: In the Sky (With Diamonds) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Latinx Jason, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, implied/mentioned Joyfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Jason hasn't been himself since Dick left, and Kori takes it upon herself one rainy night to remind him how important he is to her, and how perfectly he fits her every need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is all run on commissions by a single person, and I for one think we oughta thank them because I have such a damn blast writing each fic!

Kori arched, tossing her head back, letting her hair flutter through the air. The sun was beating down above her, where she hovered freely over the ocean. It felt good to be up here, in the sky, flying _free_ and enjoying the rushing warm air, the salt from the sea when she dipped close to the water. She laughed to herself, setting to racing out above the ocean, drifting down so the rush of her movement spread the water slightly, the fine salty mist hitting her bare legs. She went until her island home was but a blur behind her, before she shot back up into the sky, turned and went speeding back towards home.

 

Sometimes she just needed to get her energy out. There’d been so many small storms lately that the weather hadn’t been ideal for flying, and she wanted to soak up as much sun as possible, before the next one hit.

 

“Jason!” she called, as she sped over the beach, letting her feet drop down in the warm sand outside their home. She hurried towards the house, pushing the door open and leaning in. “Come outside! It is beautiful!” She got no response and hurried in, bare feet pattering against the floors that she had watched Jason clean, the night prior, right after Roy left them. A call from Star City- from _Dinah_ , and that had been why he’d gone.

 

Heaven forbid Ollie ask for help himself- and Kori knew no matter the bad blood, Roy would always go when he was needed. He was a good man, down to his bones.

 

“Come fly with me,” Kori called, not finding him in the kitchen. She headed down the hall, past their bedroom, pausing at the half closed door to the room that sufficed as Jason’s _office_ . She pressed her hand flat to it, pushed gently, peering in. He was across the room at his desk, hunched over, quite obviously making notes on _something_. “Sweetheart?” she asked, stepping in and walking over. He didn’t straighten up, and Kori placed her warm hands on his shoulders, leaning over to peer at the map laid out on his desk. “What has you so distracted?”

 

Jason didn’t shake her off, seemed completely comfortable with Kori right over his shoulders. “Work,” he offered, tapping his red pen on the desk, before moving to draw a very sketchy little _bat_ on the map. They were littered all over it.

 

“What work is this? Should I get my suit?” She perked up, feeling like it would be a good way to get energy out. Down time was _lovely_ , but Kori was as ready for a good tooth and nail _fight_ as either of her boyfriends.

 

Jason shook his head, reaching up with his free hand and swiping his hair back, tugging at the streak. Like he knew exactly where it was. He did it when he was stressed, Kori knew. “I’m just trying to remember all the places Bruce had, back in Gotham. I need to update this…” He tapped his pen again, before he slid his chair back. Kori took a step back as he stood up, grabbing his phone off the desk. “I’ll call Tim, see if maybe he can update me.”

 

“Is it that important?”

 

“I need to know,” Jason said, tapping the corner of his phone on his lips. “In case I’m ever in town and need a few toys. Bruce isn’t as hard to lift from as he thinks.”

 

“But right now? Come outside. Come get some sun, it is _beautiful_.”

 

But Jason shook his head. “I can’t. I have to check our finances too, work out the ledger. And it’s time I go through and clean some gear…” He named off a few other mundane tasks, and Kori sighed.

 

None of it required immediate attention, Kori knew. Jason was simply keeping busy. His mind and hands had to work in order to keep himself in check, at times when he was drifting, she knew. When things weren’t right, Jason distracted himself.

 

If he didn’t, he’d _brood_. And the last thing he wanted, she knew, was to be like Bruce.

 

“It can all wait,” she said, as Jason headed for the door. “Get your book and come enjoy the sun. Come outside with me.”

 

Jason paused at the doorway, didn’t look back. “Maybe later,” he offered, in a voice that wasn’t convincing.

 

*

 

He never came outside. Kori flew out the rest of her energy, enjoyed the warmth until the sun began to set and the wind picked up. A night rainstorm, she figured. She thought she remembered the weather predicting there would be one.

 

Jason cooked dinner, but he didn’t eat with her. Kori ate alone, curled up on one of the couches, idling through the internet. The rain began sometime after dark, pelted the roof and echoed throughout the entire home. It was streaming steadily when Kori decided to turn in.

 

She had hoped to find Jason in bed. But the large bed she shared with he and Roy was empty, and she was left to strip alone, to crawl into bed in nothing but one of Roy’s shirts. She pulled the blankets up, nestling in and closing her eyes, drifting to the sounds of the rain.

 

She wasn’t a light sleeper, but she was _thankful_ she woke when the bed dipped, when Jason sat on the edge of it. She slit her eyes open, peered through thick lashes and the bits of her hair that streamed into her face, over her shoulders.

 

“Jason,” she mumbled, “what time is it?”

 

“After three,” he mumbled, just glancing back. “Did I wake you, _diosa_?” Kori said nothing, yawning and sliding her hand along the bed, not reaching Jason but still gesturing that she wanted to. Jason glanced down at her hand, before his own reached back, covered it. His skin was damp, freezing, and Kori squinted, could make out that his hair was damp, the collar to his tshirt soaked, where his jacket hadn’t covered it.

 

When she inhaled, she realized she could smell the smoke on him.

 

“You’ll catch cold,” she said, even as he squeezed her hand. “Come here. Warm up.” Jason pulled his hand back, shaking his head, settling his arms on his legs and leaning forward. Just looking at the door. Kori sighed, sitting up and pushing the blankets off, crawling over and getting on her knees. She slid her hands up over his shoulders, down over his chest, hooked her arms around him. She kissed his hair, felt Jason pushing back against her despite denying the desire for comfort. “This only works,” she whispered, “when you talk to me.”

 

“No es facil,” Jason mumbled, before translating, “it’s not easy.”

 

Kori pressed her cheek to his hair, simply held him in the dark. “You have not been the same,” she said, “since Dick left us. We talked, Jason. You and I. I understand why you were reserved. It is okay.”

 

“It’s not that,” Jason said, reaching one hand up, squeezing Kori’s. “Not exactly. It’s just… he’s so _good_. He always has been, Kori. I’ve been in his shadow all my life.” Jason hung his head slightly. “I work to crawl out of it and then I just wind back up right here. I saw him with you, him and Roy. He fit. He fit the both of you…”

 

Jason’s shoulders shook, and Kori had to wonder how long this had been eating away at him. How long he could internalize until he got to this point, so withdrawn that it made her chest hurt.

 

She knew he tried not to be like this, but sometimes, it couldn’t be helped.

 

“Darling,” she whispered, squeezing tighter. “He fit us both at different times in our lives. And now he _doesn’t_. You do. I love you. Roy and I both do.”

 

“He’s _better_ , Kori. You can admit it.”

 

Kori frowned at that. She pulled away, untangled from Jason completely and climbed off the bed. She walked around him, sliding into the space between his legs and bent over, grasped a shoulder with one hand, the other gripping Jason’s chin, forcing his head up, his gaze to remain on her. “I cannot,” she said, “because it would be a lie, Jason. You now are better to me than anyone has been in my life. You and Roy.” She leaned down, kissed his forehead gently. He was so _cold_ , it broke her heart. “Let me prove it,” she whispered, as his hands reached for her thighs. Despite being iced, freezing, Kori didn’t flinch when they rubbed up slowly. “Let me warm you up and show you what you mean to me…”

 

She moved her other hand to his face, cupped his cheeks and this time kissed his mouth. She moved slowly, allowed the heat from her lips to seep into his. She didn’t mind his chill, because it only had him pushing closer, trying to get warm, giving a little groan when Kori sucked at his bottom lip. His hands slid higher, pushed her shirt up and squeezed her bare ass in his hands.

 

Kori moaned, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He kneaded the flesh, and she felt her knees beginning to go weak, knew what Jason’s hands could do and…

 

 _That was not the plan_.

 

It was so easy to lose herself in him, to have him be the one to _give_ when she wanted him to be the one to receive.

 

She pressed closer, tipped his head back so she could kiss him deeper. The taste of ash was still on his tongue, and she was convinced she would bury it. She didn’t want to know how many cigarettes he’d smoked, standing in the rain. How long he’d been out there.

 

She just wanted to know she could help set him right.

 

Her hands left his face, slid down his chest. “I want this off,” she mumbled, before breaking the kiss. Jason hesitated, before his hands left her body and he peeled it off, balling up the shirt and tossing it aside, to the floor. Kori smiled then, placed her hand flat on the center of his chest and _shoved_. Jason spilled back onto the bed, gasping softly, his arms splaying out. Kori bent over, one hand working his jeans open quickly. “I don’t want you to move,” she said, her hair falling over her shoulders, against his still clothed thighs. “I want you to relax Jason.”

 

“Kori-”

 

“Let me love you. _Please_.”

 

There was a still moment with nothing but their breaths and the sound of the rain outside- and then Jason was relaxing, giving in. Kori smiled, hooked her hands in his open jeans and guided them down. He lifted his hips, and Kori followed them do the floor, getting on her knees and tossing them away. The hardwood was cool, but she didn’t mind.

 

Her focus wasn’t on herself, her own body. She leaned forward, rubbed her hands up Jason’s legs, from his knees to his thighs, before leaning over, kissing the tender skin above the waistband of his briefs. She felt him suck in a breath and smiled against his dark skin.

 

“You’re still warm here,” she whispered, “despite the rain. We’re both fire, aren’t we?” She ran hotter than her lovers, she knew. It was written in her biology- but Jason, he was warm as well. Kori swore she never saw Roy happier than when he was pressed between them on a cold night. “Burning from the same sun,” she mumbled, moving down to his thighs. She settled comfortably, letting her hair fan out over them as she turned, kissed one. Jason’s inner thigh was shockingly smooth, mostly scar free- there were a few, but most of the heavy scarring was on his outer thighs, his calves.

 

Kori felt him shiver, and knew how sensitive he was here. Her nails dragged down his thighs as she kissed a little higher, flicked her tongue against his skin. There was _power_ here, there was so much muscle it drove Kori slightly mad. What Roy’s arms did to her mind and body, Jason’s thighs echoed in the same intensity. She felt the muscle flex as she gripped them, pushed them apart wider, continued her slow trail of kisses, until her mouth hit the cotton of his briefs.

 

“Kor,” he said, unable to even finish her name in his breath. Kori smiled, turned to his other thigh, slowly began kissing down it.

 

She squeezed, felt the muscle flex again. “I love you, right here,” she mumbled, squeezing her own thighs together. How easy it would be to get on the bed, to ask Jason to touch her like he always wanted to. How easy and she _wanted it_ , but Kori told herself no. Not now. Not yet. Her teeth grazed the warm skin, and Jason hissed.

 

She mumbled into his skin as she slowly worshipped it, words he did not understand. Her home language was something Jason had yet to truly grasp. But he was trying, he was trying _so hard_ , and Kori appreciated that. Reveled, honestly, in his love of languages.

 

“You’re so good,” she whispered, moving back up the inside of his thigh, feeling the muscle twitching, his hips lifting very gently. His hands scrambled along the blanket, grasping it and twisting, and Kori dragged her tongue along the line of his briefs, up towards his hip. “What do you want, Jason?”

 

Jason choked, and Kori wished she had seen this sooner. Wished she had paid attention to his absence from their bed- but Dick hadn’t been gone long, and Jason had seemed _busy_ , which wasn’t uncommon. But he was pent up and self loathing and it made her chest cave in. “Just… just _you_ , diosa. _Kori_.”

 

Kori smiled, moved and pressed her mouth to his straining cock, in his briefs. Jason groaned, arching, and Kori kissed down his shaft, sure the fabric between her mouth and his skin had to be torture. She stood up, curled her fingers in the waistband and tugged, and Jason lifted his hips. She was quick to drag them off his legs, to toss them away, before her hands were back on his thighs. She squeezed, he opened wider, and Kori leaned over, dragged her tongue up the underside of his cock, from base to his glans. Jason gasped, and Kori giggled, kissing just below the head.

 

“Kori, baby, you don’t have to.” It came choked, as Jason’s cock pulsed precum onto his belly. Kori lifted her head, peered at him with her hair framing her face, leveling her haunting green eyes.

 

“I know,” she said, squeezing his thighs. “And I do _nothing_ I do not want to. But I want you to feel good, Jason. You deserve it.” She very carefully settled back down onto her knees, one hand gingerly cradling Jason’s cock, letting it rest heavy against her palm. He was thick, thicker than anyone else she’d ever had, and there was something enjoyable about the simple feel of the weight of his cock, in her hand.

 

She lifted it carefully, pressed her mouth to the base. Jason’s breathing was coming faster, and she felt his cock twitch. Smiling, she leaned over him, opened her mouth and very carefully took just the head in. The burst of salt on her tongue reminded her of when the saltwater hit her tongue, while she flew, and she moaned. She grasped his shaft in a firmer hold, stroking slowly, as her tongue rolled over his cockhead.

 

Jason groaned, and she heard the bed creak, as he pushed himself up on one elbow, so he could see. She felt his hand brushing the heavy strands of her hair back, as she eased herself down past his glans, onto his shaft now.

 

She couldn’t fit Jason in her mouth. She never had, and figured she never truly would. _Roy_ , she’d seen him do it, and she still could not fathom how he could _talk_ after. Half way down Jason’s shaft and her jaw ached, but the sort of way that had her pressing her thighs together again, trying to grind into herself. Because she knew how good he felt inside her, and she wanted it, in that moment.

 

Always wanted it.

 

“ _Diosa_ , _lenta_.” Jason’s fingers carded through her hair, his eyes locked on her, as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. Kori knew that until she was done with him, it didn’t. Jason would keep his focus on her, and everything else be damned. Kori exhaled through her nose, eased back up, her fist following, before sliding back down his shaft quickly. Jason swallowed thickly, his fingers shaking in her hair, his cock twitching heavily against her tongue.

 

Kori hummed, let her eyes slid shut. She wanted him to come, wanted Jason to drift into that post orgasmic bliss. Wanted him to be relaxed so she could continue with him, all night. If he’d let her, she’d worship him the way he always made sure to worship her.

 

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Jason breathed, tugging on her hair gently. She felt the subtlest lift of his hips, knew he was resisting the urge to fuck her mouth. But Kori could _handle it_ , even wanted it, and her free hand grasped his thigh, squeezed and dug the points of her nails in. His hips jerked over that, and Kori moaned, her thighs trembling. Jason gasped, arching and pushing his elbow hard into the bed to stay upright. “Kor, I’m sorry-”

 

Kori pulled off, gasping for breath. “Do _not_ ,” she warned, eyes open now, staring at Jason. She squeezed his cock, felt precum rolling down over her fist. “I want you to come for me, Jason. I can handle it.” She leaned forward, lips gently kissing just below his cockhead. “You fuck Roy’s mouth, you can fuck _mine_ too.”

 

Kori took him back in then, her hand leaving his shaft to grasp his hip, try to guide it up. Jason followed the motion, then took over himself, easing his hips up in shallow thrusts over her tongue. Kori moaned in appreciation again, her hands both on his thighs now, squeezing and rubbing the heavy muscle, pushing at the tender skin. She kept forcing them farther apart, and it had Jason’s hips rising higher, sliding his cock harder and harder over her tongue.

 

He was panting, shaking under her hands. “Kori, _Kori_ , I’m so _close_ .” He bit at his lip, the corners of his eyes wet, and Kori swore she’d keep it a secret, in her heart, that Jason _cried_ when he was worked up. Knew Roy kept it as his own secret as well. Kori squeezed his thighs again, pushing down to meet his next thrust, and Jason tipped his head back, crying out to her as he came. He shook with it, she felt it in his thighs under her hands, as cum coated her tongue, filled her mouth.

 

Jason fell back, staring up at the ceiling, as Kori pulled off. She smiled, crawling up onto the bed, straddling Jason’s waist and leaning over him, her hair falling over them like a veil as she found his mouth, kissed him. Jason sighed into it, until her tongue was pushing into his mouth, until she was forcing him to drink the cum she still had in her mouth. Jason groaned, reached up and slid his hands beneath her tshirt, grasping her bare waist as he swallowed, sucked at her tongue, reveled in his own taste on her sweet tongue.

 

“You’re,” Jason started, panting gently against her mouth when she broke the kiss. “You’re simply _breath taking_ , diosa.” Jason’s hands slid higher, paused at her ribs, and Kori squirmed, wanted his hands everywhere. His breath was still a light pant, his eyes heavy lidded but he was _smiling_. “Will you let me love you now?”

 

Kori trembled, and she wanted to spend her night worshipping him, but _god_ how could see say no? She bit her lip, and Jason smiled, slid his hands down and then off her body. Kori pushed herself up to her knees, grasped Roy’s tshirt and pulled it off, tossing it away. Jason grinned, reached up and slid his hands up her body, grasped both her breasts. Kori worried her lip as he kneaded the skin, slid his thumbs over her nipples. They hardened against calloused skin quickly, and Kori keened, couldn’t stop herself. Jason’s hands always knew how to touch her, the pressure her skin needed.

 

“Come here,” Jason said, falling back and letting go, sprawling his arms out on the bed. As if to tease, Jason extended his tongue, flicked it into the air, and Kori groaned. She dropped down, crawled up Jason’s body, straddled his face as she carefully lifted herself back up. Jason’s hands came up, grasped her spread thighs as he lifted his head, dragged his tongue along her lips, making her tremble.

 

“ _Jason_ ,” she gasped, at the first touch, and he dragged his tongue over her again, before sliding past her lips, rolling it over her clit. Kori cried out, her hands reaching up, trailing up over her own breasts, pulling at her nipples like _he would_. She felt Jason’s hands slid up higher to her ass, holding the supple flesh as his tongue worked her clit, and Kori’s breath hiccuped.

 

Jason always ate her like he was trying to _kiss her_. Like he wanted her to know he loved her, down to her bones and the stardust bursting in her eyes. She whined, gasping, breaths coming harder and harder. Jason’s blunt nails dug into her ass, and Kori bucked, grinding down into his mouth.

 

“Jason, _sweetheart_ ,” she whispered, shaking her head, her hair falling around them like sunbeams. She reached one hand down, got it in his hair, pulled his face even closer, and let herself come, grinding into his mouth and tongue and holding him there, as if he would _dare_ pull away.

 

When she finally let go, Kori pitched forward, catching herself with one hand as she gasped for breath. Jason collapsed beneath her, panting as well, tipping his head back and smiling. Kori had to arch, could just catch a glimpse of him past her breasts. His smile had her giggling, had her rolling off him and sprawling out, her hair laying back over one of his shoulders, on his chest.

 

His laughs joined hers, and suddenly it was just the two of them, laying in the dark, laughing and drowning out the sound of the rain. Jason lifted his hand, let Kori’s hair stream around him, before he held it in his hand, pulled it to his lips and let the silken strands slid along his mouth.

 

“You’re too good to me,” he whispered, and Kori lifted her hand, reaching out blindly and settled it on his chest. “No te merezco.”

 

“ _Translate_ ,” Kori said, and without hesitation,

 

“I don’t deserve you.”

 

Kori sighed, shaking her head. “You are a good man, Jason. In your heart. And you deserve the best this world can give you.” She turned her head, as he arched his back, caught an upside down glimpse of her. “Roy and I, we simply want to give you as close to that as we can.”

 

“You’re both damn good at it.” Jason sat up, turning himself and sliding back into the pillows. He held his hand out, and Kori rolled onto her hands and knees, crawled between his legs, let his fingers slide along her cheek. She turned, kissed his wrist affectionately, as one of her hands rested on his thigh, sliding up it slowly. When she reached its juncture Jason squirmed, bit his lip, and Kori gave him a wicked smile.

 

“We are not done,” she said, crawling closer. She lifted herself up, straddled his lap- no easy feat, with the size of his thighs- and pressed her soaked cunt right against his cock. He was half hard, and she could feel him responding as she ground against him. “You are mine all night.”

 

Kori got her arms around his neck, kissed Jason again. It was slow, almost lazy as she ground against him, as his arms locked around her, held her flush to him. Her breasts pressed to his chest, and Kori _almost_ felt small, which was no easy task. Her own height always left her taller than her lovers, her own tight lean muscle still noticeable. But Jason and Roy’s arms, when they encased her like this, let her feel for a moment that she did not need to be larger than the world.

 

Kori dragged her tongue along Jason’s lips, felt his now fully erect cock sliding against her clit, before it slid along the length of her pussy. She shivered, swallowed the groan Jason gave her as he bucked up. She was so wet it was easy for him to move, and she almost wanted to stay like this, wanted to grind and writhe and get their satisfaction as if they were young and desperate.

 

After all, _weren’t they_?

 

Kori broke from Jason’s mouth, kissed his jawline, his stubble tickling her lips as Jason thrust up into her grinding motions- and this time, slipped right inside her. She gasped, dug her nails into his back and trembled, because Jason was so _big_ and her body was screaming, screaming at the sudden stretch and how good it was- but also how _much_.

 

“Fuckin’ _shit_ ,” Jason mumbled, tipping his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Kori clenched up around him tightly, and his hands splayed on her back, over her hair, rubbed down to find her hips and grasp. “ _Kori_.”

 

Kori moaned, forced her body to relax its hold. When Jason tried to lift her she moved, easing up his cock and then slamming herself back down, hard. Jason’s eyes snapped open and Kori cried out so loud it was a borderline scream, her body igniting with joy. His fingers dug with bruising force into her hips, and Kori set herself to riding him.

 

Her nails raked down his back as Kori found Jason’s mouth and kissed him again. His hands kept helping to lift her, the muscles in his arms flexing and straining as Kori’s nails nearly broke skin, brought vibrant, angry red lines up on his back. Kori sucked at his tongue, dug her teeth into his lip and pulled, and Jason thrust up, taking her harder than he usually did.

 

There was something primal now, something rough and so _satisfying_ , now that the worship was over. Now that he’d been tender, he’d loved her, had let _her_ love him- something _else_ was coming out in Jason. Kori whined, her thighs burning as they moved, let herself fall into it, let herself feel alive and feral with him.

 

He bit her lip, tugged, as his cock hit all the right nerves inside her. Kori hissed, dragged her nails down his back again, as he sucked her lip into his mouth before kissing her again. It was sloppy and she let it be, responded with her teeth, with her tongue. She felt her chest burning hot, something in her mind spinning and weaving, and Kori let it envelope her, let it pull something from Jason. The rush to her brain had her shaking, had her body clenching up around Jason so damn tightly his thrust paused.

 

“Fuck, Kor, you’re so _tight_ ,” he hissed, breaking from her mouth. “Relax, _diosa_.”

 

Kori swallowed, tried to, as she whispered, “Te sientes increíble.”

 

Jason’s eyes snapped open wide, staring at her, and Kori could only smile. She eased up, slow now, as Jason kept from thrusting up into her, pulled her hands from his stinging back to cup his face, run her thumb over his lips. She eased down, very slowly, and Jason’s eyes nearly rolled.

 

“ _Cariño_.”

 

He used that name all the time for Roy, but suddenly now it felt _clearer_ to Kori. “Fuerte, Jason,” she breathed, “ _Llévame como un animal_.”

 

Something in Jason _snapped_ then. Suddenly he was rolling them over, pinning Kori down on her back. She bucked, whining as he nearly slid from her body. He grasped at her wrists, curled his large hands around them and shoved them to the bed, holding her down as he thrust into her so hard she almost screamed again.

 

It was bliss, in this primal way. It was Jason letting everything out, and Kori living for it. Knowing she could _handle_ it, knowing she had done the same on nights when she herself felt bad. Not her bouts of melancholy, but the nights where she had been angry, had broke the skin of her lovers’ backs with her nails, had opened their lips with her teeth.

 

“Jason!” she yelled, arching to meet each thrust. He was panting heavily, the bed creaking beneath them. Somewhere in all of this, the rain was still echoing outside, but Kori had long forgotten it. Her blood was pounding in her head, her cunt throbbing, and all she wanted was release again. She pushed up, ground herself against Jason each time, got a sweet moment of friction against her clit as she did so.

 

He bared his full weight down on her wrists. She knew, in his mind somewhere, he was aware she could throw him off easily. But it felt good, and she could believe the lie for a moment that he had her, she was _his_ and she wanted to be. Because _that_ , that wasn’t a lie.

 

“Let me come,” she gasped, grinding into him again. Jason stared down at her, bared his teeth, before he crashed his mouth down onto hers. He kissed hard and desperate, rolled his hips with each thrust to give her that extra bit of friction. Kori bucked, gasped into the kiss, and with a shuddering arch, came completely undone. Each breath came with a shaking moan, her body clutching at Jason, trying to keep him deep inside her, fighting his thrusts in this way that only drove her orgasm harder and harder.

 

“ _Kori_ ,” he growled, into her pliant mouth, and his hips stuttered. She felt him coming, and it only made her orgams pick back up before it could even drop off, filled her with such a perfectly warm feeling that she swore she had the sun inside her.

 

Kori went limp, whining as Jason settled his weight on top of her. He didn’t pull out, simply nestled into her neck and hair, his hold on her wrists relaxing. When he let go completely, Kori smiled to herself.

 

And then, after a moment, she giggled. She trembled with it, and she felt Jason echoing it again, laughing into her neck. Kori tipped her head back, taking in a deep breath as Jason supported himself on his forearms, and let the laughter rip through her.

 

She felt so good she had to let it out.

 

“That,” she whispered, as she tried to calm herself, “was _amazing_.”

 

Jason nuzzled her neck, kissed her pulse. “Glad we agree on that.” Very carefully he pulled out of her, rolling off and flopping down on his back. Kori turned, followed him and curled up against his side, settling her hand on his chest and enjoying feeling his breathing. Jason hummed, let his eyes fall shut so he could properly bask in the afterglow. “You’re okay, right?”

 

Kori laughed, smacking Jason’s chest. “I should be asking _you_ that,” she corrected, and Jason squirmed a bit, winced as his back stung.

 

“It’s a good hurt,” he concluded, turning and opening his eyes, kissing her head. “I like you rough.”

 

“I like _you_ rough. And I like this.” She rubbed his chest tenderly. “After.” She lifted up slightly, kissed his chest softly. “Do you feel better?”

 

Jason was quiet for a moment, before he nodded. “I do,” he admitted. “Thank you.” Kori looked up at him, smiled as he reached up, brushed her hair back.

 

“Never thank me, Jason. I love you. I want you to know how wonderful you are. And what you do to me…” She dragged her finger along his chest slowly. “And you know, I could use a little more knowledge, if you’re willing to give it…”

 

Jason’s eyes lit up and he chuckled. “Yeah? I thought one kiss and you got everything you needed?” Kori hummed, leaning over him, her arm resting on the bed so she could toy her fingers in his hair.

 

“You know so much,” she said, blatantly lying and knowing that Jason was aware. “I just need to make sure I can sift through it all. _Por favor_?”

 

Jason chuckled, leaned up and pecked her lips. “Whatever you want, Kor. I’m yours all night long.”

 

Kori smiled at that, happy to have her Jason back. He was a different person, when his demons didn’t have a hold around his throat- and she hated to see the man she loved suffer and be worn down.

 

But she didn’t hate getting to pull him out of it. Nor did she dislike that she would be spending the rest of the night reminding Jason how much she loved him, how good he made her feel- and that no one in this world could _ever_ take his place.


End file.
